


Nights Like These

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hiding an injury, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Injury, Patrol, but only for seasoning, this one is just fluffy you guys, with like a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: While on patrol, Dick and Damian stop to get some milkshakes to battle a hot muggy night in Gotham.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178
Collections: Bats and Birds: A Batfam Zine Fic Collection





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to get to share this with you all! I wrote it for the Bats & Birds Zine and now that it's out, I can drop my story into the world!

Dick stopped halfway across a rooftop to let a warm breeze card through his hair, and wished that his suit was more breathable. The plus side to summer in Gotham was that patrol was typically slow. No one wanted to be out, especially the villains. Quiet and slow was good. Anything faster threatened to roast him in his suit. As it was, he felt a bit like a cooked chicken already and they’d only been out a couple hours. 

“Come along, Nightwing. The route will not patrol itself.” Robin said, pausing his treck to turn and frown at Dick. 

The only person Dick knew who really enjoyed the overly warm weather was Damian. The kid seemed to feed off it. He’d been out every day walking Titus and had dragged everyone, even Tim, out to ‘soak up the sun’. 

One would think that patrolling while decked out in his boots and cape would impact Damian somehow, but it didn’t seem to slow him down. He seemed almost like Dick had when he was Robin. Only Damian didn’t show his enthusiasm in bouncing and chatter. He did it with tiny smiles and an air about him that said ‘I missed this’. 

Dick groaned and rolled his head back, “One more minute, Robin. I’m dying here.” 

Damian crossed his arms, “You do not look like you are in danger of expiring.” 

He looked at Damian and raised an eyebrow, “You’re a little beyond mistaking my dramatics for reality.” 

“Tt. A minute, and then we continue.” 

The allowance was softer than what Damian would have said early during their Batman and Robin days. Back then, he’d have berated Dick for his weakness and claimed Dick’s admission of being hot was just another reason he wasn’t fit to wear the cowl. 

Dick didn’t even want to think about how hot Bruce must be tonight. He remembered sweltering in the batsuit. It was like being wrapped in foil then shoved in an oven. Somehow it had made everything a bit worse. It had all felt like the physical embodiment of just how suffocating everything else felt as he’d taken up the strings of Bruce’s life.

There was no question he’d be willing to do it all again, but he was glad he didn’t have to. 

He closed the gap between he and Damian and ruffled the kid’s hair. The best thing to come out of Dick’s time in the cowl was Damian. He could narrow that statement to a finer description like his relationship with the kid, or the incredible growth he’d been witness to, but that made it too fine a point. It was unfair to simplify the blessing that was Damian down to one specific thing to come from their time together.

Damian swatted at his hand with an angry glare and huffed, “I take it you have recovered?” 

“Fit and ready to keep moving.” Dick grinned. 

Together they moved to the edge of the roof, and hopped down onto the neighboring one. So far, they were about halfway through their patrol route. They were currently in the fashion district, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be interested into breaking into stores or the tall multi-storied offices housing businesses and various designers. 

Gotham couldn’t exactly be called the capital of fashion. Its citizens dressed well, but it was not known for starting fashion trends. Unless, of course, you were a breakout villain flamboyant enough to fit in with Batman’s other rouges. And even some of those pushed the envelope. Really, it was a crime that no villain had yet taken up the moniker of the Fashion Police yet. 

A breeze kicked up again, giving Dick some relief from the muggieness of the night. The threat of rain had hung over them so many days now that it was like the drops that should have fallen instead seeped into the air, making it sticky and heavy. 

They moved together in silence a little longer, stopping every so often to examine streets and buildings. After a bit they paused to peer into a building with a single window shining yellow light from it. 

While Damian used the binoculars to get a better look, Dick tugged at his collar, trying to get some circulation of air into his suit. He leaned back and unzipped it a bit, fluffing the two sides like sheets to be laid out on a bed. 

“Disgusting.” Damian said, pulling Dick’s attention to him. He was scowling, “Have some decorum, Nightwing, we are still working.”

Dick ignored the jab and waved a hand at him, “How are you not suffocating in all that?”

Damian straightened, like a bird puffing itself up in defense, “Unlike you, I know how to deal with warm weather. I chose breathable fabric for my uniform.” 

He waved Damian off, “It’s fine. When I get home I’m stripping down to nothing but the shortest pair of shorts I own.” 

Dick bit back a grin at the way Damian’s expression evolved. His nose scrunched up, then his eyes widened, and finally his mouth dropped open in outrage, “Richard, cease this repulsive talk immediately!” 

“Names, Robin.” Dick said, voice singsong. 

“Everyone should know the name of the person spouting such nonsense. You would deserve the shame.” 

Dick grinned at him, “Nothing shameful about being comfortable. I don’t judge you for wearing Bruce’s sweaters in the winter. You don’t judge me for wearing nothing in the summer.” 

“There is a difference in being comfortable and being vulgar.” Damian huffed at him and turned back to the building. Raising his binoculars again, he watched for a moment, “It is simply a woman working late. We can move on.”

Damian tossed the binoculars back and stood, wobbling for a moment. Dick folded the binoculars down and pocketed them, watching his brother. The wobble could be a result of standing too fast, but Damian did not normally wobble. He figured he’d keep a closer eye on him as they moved forward. 

Together they continued, heading away from the taller buildings and towards smaller ones, housing boutiques and places to eat. There was a fantastic ice cream place close by that Dick used to make Bruce stop at all the time when he was a kid. Just the thought of it made him want to stop and get some. Damian, try as he might to hide it, had a sweet tooth himself, and Dick knew he’d love a visit. 

They had to climb down to continue their route. Dick went first, putting him in the perfect position to catch Damian when the boy set a foot wrong, yelped, and tumbled backward. He didn’t have far to fall, and landed with an  _ oomph  _ in Dick’s arms. The fall sent Dick’s heart racing. From the way Damian was sucking in air trying to calm down, he figured his heart wasn’t the only one trying to escape his chest. 

Dick set Damian down, on what was probably an a/c unit from the way it buzzed, and knelt to eye his brother. Even with the protection of a mask, Damian wasn’t looking at him. His hands were tight on the rim of the unit, knuckles pressing against the fabric of his gloves. 

“Where are you hurt?” Dick asked. 

“Your intervention prevented my injury.” 

Dick tried not to sigh, “You know what I meant. What happened earlier? Before you deny it, I already picked up on a problem so just tell me.” 

His brother turned his face back to look at Dick, “Tt.” he said, jaw tight. 

It was a look Damian might have given him a year ago. This whole thing, hiding an injury and denying it felt off from what he’d come to expect from his brother. Damian didn’t admit issues all the time, but he was better about it. He’d gotten a lot better about it. He knew Dick wouldn’t judge him. 

Right?

Damian shuffled on the unit, looking for a moment like he wanted to hop off and run off to anywhere but right there. He straightened his shoulders and tilted his face up to Dick. In response, Dick put his hands on Damian’s, covering the tense digits with his own. 

“Dames.” Dick prompted. 

It had been a while since they’d patrolled together. A while since they’d done anything really. That was on Dick. They’d had plans, many plans, and Dick had rescheduled again and again. Not because of Damian. Never because of him, just life. Dick had been sure to tell Damian every time that it had nothing to do with the kid. 

The problem was, Damian always reacted best to actions. Not words. He pressed his lips together. Even if Damian hadn’t somehow gotten it into his head that Dick didn’t want to spend time with him, the length between time spent between them had impacted him. He was either upset, or trying desperately not to ruin the night. 

“I twisted my ankle.” Damian said, swallowing, “It was on a bad land. I do not need to go home, it is not serious. I simply stepped on it incorrectly earlier.”

Dick nodded, “Even so, let’s keep you off it for the rest of the night.” 

Damian’s hands tightened further on the metal. Dick could feel the bones of his knuckles under his palms.

“We don’t have to go home yet.” Dick said, “But I’m going to carry you, okay?” 

He let go of Damian’s hands, and hooked a thumb towards his back, “Piggyback?” 

“You will not be too hot?” Damian asked. 

Dick shook his head, “I’ll be fine. Besides, you’re more important than me being a little warm.”

Still, Damian hesitated. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, please?” Dick asked. 

Damian pressed his lips together, “I have ruined our night.” 

Dick shook his head, “You’ve done nothing of the sort.” 

“I have!” Damian’s tight calm burst forth into frustration his hands flying up, “I foolishly hurt myself and now everything has to change! You carrying me will only make you hotter when you are obviously uncomfortable, and I have ruined it all.” 

Dick took his hands, and squeezed them, “Stop it.” he said, gently, “We just have to switch plans, that’s all. This is probably a good thing. We can get some ice cream, and call patrol early, and then spend the time inside cool and watching a movie while everyone else swelters on patrol.”

Dick watched as the tension drained out of Damian, inch by inch. His shoulders slumped, hands turning to hold Dick’s, “You are certain?”

Dick grinned at him, “I’m not giving up my night with you for anything.” 

“Father has informed me there is an excellent ice cream shop close by. He speaks highly of their milk shakes.” 

With that, Dick knew he’d won the night. He turned and helped hoist Damian up onto his back and started moving. It felt good to have a destination, especially one that promised a cold sweet treat. Dick moved quickly, and carried Damian right into the shop. When they entered, he squirmed and muttered something about indignity that Dick ignored. 

The inside was decorated in an old time ice cream parlor style. Red stools sat at a bar, while pink, white, and red striped booths lined the main seating area. If this were a Friday or Saturday night, the parlor would be busy with students and young adults using the free wi-fi and enjoying the homemade flavors. As it was, they were the only customers. 

“Two shakes please. Chocolate, and,” He looked up at Damian, “Robin what flavor do you want?”

“Strawberry.” Damian said, then added, “If you would not mind,” to the woman behind the counter.

Dick paid for their shakes and they sat at the bar, watching the staff work on their order. While they waited, they took pictures with anyone who asked and chatted. A woman asked him to sign a hat for her son, going on about how the kid was such a fan of Robin. Damian took it and signed  _ Robin  _ with slightly pink cheeks. 

They did not finish their shakes there. They hung around for a bit, but even with the sugar, Damian seemed to be getting sleepy and Dick wanted him home and icing that ankle. 

Damian insisted he walk out on his own, and in turn Dick insisted once they were outside that Damian piggyback again. He settled comfortably on Dick’s back while Dick called Alfred and asked him to send a car. 

While they waited, they sipped their shakes. 

“You know what we should do?” Dick said, “We need to gloat. Take our ice cream and shove it in B’s face.” 

Damian snorted, “He will not be jealous. He has his own ice cream at home.” 

“Oh?” Dick asked, “Then a heist is in order. As retribution for sending everyone out in this unbearable heat.”

His brother sipped his shake loudly, “Really, Richard, you are being too dramatic. What we need to do is reconsider your uniform when we get home.” 

Dick grinned up at him, “A compromise then. We pick fabric while we raid B’s ice cream and play a cheesy monster movie in the background.” 

“Perfect.” Damian agreed. 

The car arrived soon after, and they drove back to the cave. They showered, Damian’s ankle was wrapped, and soon they were upstairs on the couch, Damian’s foot iced and raised. The outfit redesign was put off for later when Dick noticed Damian’s eyes blinking heavily. 

“I’ll get the ice cream, you pick the movie.” Dick said. 

When he came back with two bowls, Damian had put on Sharknado. He gave Dick a look daring him to suggest anything else. Dick didn’t. He plopped down next to him, handing over a bowl. 

“The first one is definitely the best.” Dick said, “It’s got weird charm.” 

Damian snorted, but didn’t comment, already interested in the movie. Gradually, he leaned over, into Dick’s side. Dick caught a half empty bowl of ice cream from Damian’s loose fingers, and traded it for a blanket tucked over him.

Bruce found them when he got in, Sharknado was wrapping up and Dick’s eyes were heavy. He looked up and gave Bruce a smile. 

“Heya, B.” 

His dad leaned down and kissed his forehead, “Evening. How’s Damian?” 

“Al says he should be fine in a day or so if he behaves.” 

Bruce gave him a wry smile, and hummed, “And you?” 

“Glad for a little break.” he patted the open cushion next to him, “Wanna join me for Sharknado 2?” 

“You need to go to bed.”

“And you’re not sleeping until everyone’s home, so just sit down and join us. Damian will be delighted if he wakes up before we move him.” 

“Hnn.” Bruce took the seat and eyed the bowls without commenting, “Go ahead and turn it on.”


End file.
